incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Kamiya
Shin Kamiya debuts in the latest new Saga, 'Descent of Imprerishable Comet' and is in Rage of Technology world, in hoping to search for someone. His story and identity still remains unknown for now. Appearance Despite being young and a student, Shin does not shows any special traits like the other characters. He is quite simple. He wore a white shirt and a pair of navy colored trousers as his school uniform. He have chocalate brownish hair and brown eyes. He appears to be tall; almost 179cm tall. His body alignment is good, and is shown to be quite buff. His left arm was bandaged for unknown reasons. He also wears a necklace which a gift from Oichi (Onigiri Sadako/Momohime Tomoe) years ago before her dissapearance. History Shin Kamiya is Oichi-no-Sadako's (known as Momohime Tomoe or Onigiri Sadako before this) cousin. He is Minasaki Kamiya's (known as Minasaki Tomoe after marrying Tamaki Tomoe) nephew. He is very close to Oichi since they were kids, until the Tomoe family have to move away for unknown reasons. Unable to keep in touch with Oichi, Shin tries to find her but eventually fails to do so. Soon he heard from relatives that the Tomoe mansion was caught in a huge fire, causing Minasaki's death. However, he heard no news about Oichi. Shin went and visit Tamaki Tomoe, Oichi's father. Tamaki told Shin that Oichi is still in coma and not fully healed. He came to found out that Tamaki is not Oichi's real dad but a stepdad. Shin learned that Oichi is a human-Angel hybrid; which she carries her guardian's gene, Kratos Aurion. While Tamaki reveals himself as human-Daimon hybrid (pressumed as a Demon). In order Tamaki to defeat Kratos, Tamaki tries to implant the Daimon gene into Oichi, but it was a failure and Oichi's gene was corrupted badly. He then took Shin as his vessel and implants M Cell into his body, causing him to be a half-Daimon and slowly becoming immortal. A strange mark appears on his left hand, and he oftens feel weird when Oichi or Kratos is close by. He was named as experiment 78M. By the time he wanted to undo the process after knowing Oichi is still alive, Tamaki died of pneumonia. Frustrated, Shin have to struggle his life being a half-Daimon and being immortal. He tries to suicide most of the time, but fails. Soon he heard Oichi mysteriously dissapeared after later Tamaki's death. He then remembers that Oichi's gene is corrupted with the Daimon gene, Kratos would kill her anytime he wishes. Realizing this, he is detemined to stop Kratos from doing so. However, Kratos would kill him too since Shin is now a half-Daimon. Shin took up that risk; and went to search for Oichi. He gets up-to-date with Hei Lee, who is an assasin cyborg under Tamaki once. Story Descent of Imperishable Comet :Rage of Techonology Shin debuts in the latest Saga, Descent of Imperishable Comet in the chapter Rage of Technology and is still tracking down his cousin, Oichi-no-Sadako. He was involved in the gas tank fire scene when Nitori came to him and asked for his help. Shin is relucant to help, but since he have a good heart, he tries to help to extinguish the raging fire by throwing in some carbon fire extinguisher, which only manage to put out half of the fire. Personality Ever since he carries the Daimon gene, Shin decides to stray away from being to close to people. Despite of that, he dislikes it when people butts in his personal life and his past. He also dislikes nosy people who tries to stop him from whatever he is doing. Shin tends to dislike when girls go fangirling over him or clings to him. He may seemed cruel on what he's doing, but he never treats people badly unless his mood is bad. If someone persistently asking him about his past, he would like to end the conversation quickly. Despite from being all that, Shin is a person that values friendship in him. It is difficult to make friends with him, since he has always suspected that everyone is a spy and tends to after his M-cells for immortality. Even though he knows that Kratos is Oichi's real father, he would try to stop him if he intends to hurt Oichi. Shin often 'uses' someone or something to escape from situation he doesn't like. Shin has the fighting spirit and determination, and also posses a good charisma within him. His point is to defeat Kratos for good in order to save Oichi. He is somewhat considered a 'hero' in the battle between 'Angel and Daimon' Cycle. Character Development Fighting Style Shin is good in physical traits. Though he may look like a normal student, Shin actually practiced martial-arts and create his own moves. With the help of Daimon gene, his attacks is increased more than ever, causing great damage. He is good at speed, he can even sprint more while running. Thus, his speed is a good assets when he fights. Moves/Skill Normal Moves *Delta Slicer - a quick slice on the enemy. *Lightning Assault Middle - One two punches, combined with a middle kick. *Lightning Assault High - One two punches, combined with a high kick that sends the opponent flying. *Alternating Current - A punch, combined with a Spinned Punch. *Lightning Thrust - Flash Claw to Silent Entry, combined with a Power punch. *Turbine Hook - Flash Claw to Silent Entry, combined with a Power punch below the opponent. *Rising Storm - One two punches, combined with an uppercut. *Mjollnir - A flash step towards the opponent and hits him down, allowing the opponet to bounce. *SHB - Grabs opponent and knock head him. *Ark Blast - A punch that could stun the opponent. *Power Slug - A powerful shoulder attack that could send the oppoent back. *Tesla Gravity - A hit on the opponents leg to stun them and a punch on their stomach and head. *Earth Battery - A powerful hit on the opponents knee that could cause the opponent down. *Wind Liger - A powerful spin punch. *Lightning Screw- A spin-kick up through the air. *Storm Axle - Shin does a high jump and kicks the opponent down and bounce. *Avalanche Drop - Shin jumps over the opponent, grabbing their head and throws them down when he lands. SP Moves *Rising Force - A quick charge and punches the opponent, sending them flying. *Zeus - Shin charges double times, and gives a powerful punch, sending them flying. One of the most damaging moves. *Raging Thunder - Grabs opponent, hits them by the stomach, and uppercuts them. *Lethal Force - Grabs opponent, gives a knee-hit and flips them down hard. *Swift Silence - Grabs opponent from the back, and breaks their neck. *Apocalypse - Grabs opponent, knee-hit them, combined with powerful punches and power kick. *Rejection - Grabs opponent by the leg and gives a power punch that sends the opponent flying. *10 Hit Combo - A combined normals moves that gives a high damage. Character Relationships *Oichi-no-Sadako (Momohime Tomoe/Onigiri Sadako) - Shin's cousin. Shin treasures Oichi very much like his own sister. *Minasaki Tomoe - Shin's aunt who died in the fire incident. *Tamaki Tomoe - Shin's uncle who is a human-Daimon Hybrid. He is the cause of Shin's M-cells and being a half-Daimon Hybrid. *Kratos Aurion - Oichi's real father that Shin tries to stop him from killing Oichi. *Hei Lee - A good friend of his who gives updates about Oichi's whereabouts. Quotes *"It's none of your business." *"It won't be long...The time is near." *"Dunno. It's all blur." *"Sounds crazy, but i have no idea what are you talking about." *"Are we done here?" *"Unlike everything around here, people change." *"Everything humans do, either good or bad, it'll eventually turn into dust." *"Sorry, girls. Gotta go." *"I'm cursed with this body that refuses to die." *"DON'T CALL ME WITH THAT NAME!" *"Mutare-Daimon Experiment. You have no idea what this is like. My hatred goes beyond anything you've ever seen!" Trivia *Shin's necklace was a gift from Oichi when they were kids. *Shin refers Oichi as her real name, 'Momohime'. *Since he was a student, Shin is very intelligent and excels in school. *Shin is the only character that uses hand-to-hand combat, he doesn't uses magic or anything. Gallery snapshot20111216180925.jpg|Shin describing his past being with Momohime. snapshot20111216180343.jpg|M-Cell side effects on Shin's left arm. snapshot20111216175927.jpg|Shin attempts to suicide by jumping off a building. Category:Angel and Daimon Cycle Category:Experiment of Tamaki Tomoe Category:Male Characters Category:High School Student Category:Characters role-played by Ayumi Yamada Category:Characters